Ich bin nicht allein I'm not alone
by Shizana
Summary: Träume. Manchmal sind sie sehr real, manchmal erscheinen sie uns verworren. Aber sie beherbergen immer einen Teil unserer Selbst. / Dreams. Sometimes nearly real, sometimes strangely confusing. But there's always a part of truth of ourselfes within.


Wo bin ich?

Um mich herum ist alles schwarz. Ich kann nichts sehen.

Aber… ich glaube, ich höre da etwas. Ganz schwach in der Ferne, es klingt irgendwie seltsam wattig.

Was ist das?

Ich konzentriere mich auf dieses leise Geräusch. Es ist alles, woran ich mich im Augenblick klammern kann.

Ein leises Wimmern. Hin und wieder ein Schluchzen.

Jemand weint? Wer weint da?

In einer Art schwebenden Zustand lasse ich mich von diesen traurigen Lauten anlocken. Sie führen mich zu der Quelle.

Dann erkenne ich in der Ferne ein erstes Bild. Ich kann allerdings nicht viel erkennen.

Ich bin in einem Raum, glaube ich. Es ist dunkel. Vielleicht ist es gerade Nacht? Auf jeden Fall brennt kein Licht.

Die einzige Lichtquelle schimmert durch das große Fenster, welchem ich mich nähere. Es scheint das einzige Fenster in diesem Raum zu sein. Allerdings sehe ich keine Tür.

An dem Fenster sind links und rechts schwer wirkende Vorhänge zurückgebunden. Ich kann ihre Farbe in dem schlechten Licht kaum deuten. Sie könnten Rot sein. Ein warmer Rotton, der dem sonst eher kühl wirkenden Zimmer eine gewisse Wärme gibt.

Vor dem großen Fenster steht ein Bett. Es erscheint mir erstaunlich hoch und am Kopfende ziert ein dünnes, elegant wirkendes Stahlgestell. In dem fahlen Licht kann ich das makellos-weiße Bettlaken erkennen und der Bezug scheint ebenfalls ein warmes Rot zu haben. Ich glaube sogar, kleine Herzmuster darauf zu erkennen, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.

Neben dem Bett steht ein kleiner Nachttisch. Ich erkenne dort allerdings nur eine kleine Nachttischlampe aus einer älteren Generation.

Und in dem Bett sitzt eine kleine, zierlich wirkende Gestalt. Von ihr stammt das herzzerreißende Wimmern und Schluchzen, welches mich hierher gelockt hat.

Die Silhouette, die dort fast schon verloren in diesem großen Bett wirkt vor diesem riesigen Fenster mit den gewaltigen Umhängen, kommt mir seltsam vertraut vor. Und als sich der Raum in einem fahlen, silbrigen Licht etwas aufzuhellen beginnt, erkenne ich auch erschrocken, wieso.

Diese kleine Gestalt mit den zierlichen Händen, wo sich kleine Finger in die nachgiebige Bettdecke krallen, hat magentafarbenes Haar. Selbst in diesem schwachen Licht liegt auf dem langen, weich wirkenden Haar ein gepflegter Glanz. Das Haarende ist mit einem blauen, breiten Band zusammengebunden und ruht in leichtem Bogen auf dem kurzen Rücken.

Das Kind trägt ein rosafarbenes Nachthemd mit hohem Rüschenkragen, der von einer mittelgroßen Schleife gehalten wurde. Es sieht wirklich niedlich an diesem Mädchen aus.

Aber das Kind sieht traurig aus. Obwohl es aus dem Fenster zu blicken scheint und ich bis eben noch hinter ihr gewesen sein musste, kann ich auf einmal in das Gesicht des Mädchens sehen.

Große, meerblaue Augen blicken auf ein unbestimmtes Ziel dort draußen. In ihnen stehen Tränen, die in großen Kullertränen unaufhörlich die rundlichen Wangen hinunterlaufen.

„Mama…", höre ich das Mädchen flüstern, und dieses einfache Wort zerreißt mir fast mein Herz. In dieser leisen, jungen Stimme liegt so viel Schmerz. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, ebenfalls zu weinen.

Im nächsten Moment wird es für einen Sekundenbruchteil gleißend hell und ich fühle mich geblendet. Nur kurz darauf folgt ein lautes Krachen, begleitet von einem bedrohlichen Poltern.

Inmitten dieses unerwarteten Krachs höre ich einen hohen Schrei. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich geschrien hatte, oder dieses kleine Kind.

Ich öffne wieder die Augen und sehe, wie sich das Mädchen unter der weiten Bettdecke versteckt hat. Ein kleines, verlorenes Häufchen Elend, das vor Angst zitterte wie Espenlaub. Ich erkenne, dass sie die kleinen Hände auf die Ohren gepresst hält. Vermutlich hofft sie, so dem Gewitter entkommen zu können.

Seltsam, dass mir die ganze Zeit über nicht aufgefallen war, dass es heftig regnete. Schwere, große Regentropfen trommeln beinahe ohrenbetäubend gegen die Fensterscheibe, die mir auf einmal so dünn erscheint. Nicht weniger schlimm ist der heftig tobende Sturm, der brutal an dem klappernden Fenster rüttelte. Es pfeift eine Oktave zu hoch durch eine schmale, undichte Stelle des überstrichenen Holzrahmens.

Kein Wunder, dass dieses Kind so viel Angst hatte. Ich fühle mich auch äußerst unbehaglich in diesem dunklen Raum, der auf einmal so fühlbar kalt auf mich wirkt.

„Mama…", höre ich das Kind wieder leise schluchzen. Mehr Tränen hatten sich inzwischen in den großen Augen gebildet, welche sie zugekniffen hält, und sie weinte bitterlich. „Mama, wo bist du? Ich habe Angst…"

Arme Kleine… Wieso ist sie so allein in diesem großen Zimmer? Und wieso hört niemand außer mir ihr fürchterliches Weinen?

Wo sind ihre Eltern? Müssten Eltern ihr Kind in einer solchen Situation nicht trösten? Ihnen die schreckliche Angst vor dem Sturm nehmen und ihnen Wärme geben in dieser unendlichen Kälte?

„Mama…", flüstert sie nochmal leise und kuschelt ihr von Tränen feuchtes Gesicht in das weiche Stofffell eines Plüsch-Ponita.

Ich habe das schmerzende Bedürfnis, dieses Kind in den Arm zu nehmen. Ich will es trösten und vor dem tosenden Sturm vor der Fensterscheibe schützen.

Doch genau in dem Moment, wo ich auf das Mädchen zugehen will, wird es erneut gleißend hell im Zimmer. Ich kann nichts mehr sehen. Das Bild des kleinen Mädchens mit den magentafarbenen Haaren und ihrem Plüsch-Ponita verschwimmen vor meinen geblendeten Augen und ich werde regelrecht von dem Licht verschluckt.

…

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, bin ich nicht mehr in dem dunklen Zimmer. Stattdessen finde ich mich in einem schmalen Gang wieder. Unter meinen Füßen ist ein alter, filziger Boden ausgelegt. Die Wände neben mir müssen aus reinem Zement bestehen und wurden anscheinend nur mit weißer Farbe angestrichen. Sie leiten Kälte in das Umfeld, wo ich mich nun befinde.

Verwirrt lasse ich meinen Blick schweifen. Rechts neben mir, nur wenige Schritte weiter, scheint ein Raum zu sein. Ich erkenne schwerlich eine ärmliche Einrichtung, die trotz allem irgendwie freundlich auf mich wirkt. In den überwiegend dunklen Tönen von Hölzereien liegen warme Farben kleiner Holzfiguren, die bunt angemalt wurden. Vereinzelt entdecke ich auch bunte Zeichnungen auf weißem Papier, die von einem Kind stammen müssen. In der Mitte des Raumes ist eine Feuerstelle ausgehoben, wo ein müdes Feuer lodert. Darüber ist ein altes Kochgestell aufgestellt mit einem dunklen, unförmigen Topf. Der schiefe Topfdeckel klapperte leise, also muss da wohl gerade etwas kochen.

Außerdem liegen neben dieser Wärmequelle zwei weiß-rote Sitzkissen und eine filzige, dunkelgraue Wolldecke. Scheinbar ist dieser Raum das eigentliche Zentrum des Hauses, in dem ich mich befinden muss. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass es so ist.

Ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben, aber auch diese ärmlichen Räumlichkeiten, in denen ich trotz der winterlichen Kälte viel wärmende Liebe spüre, kommen mir sehr vertraut vor.

Ebenso dieser Geruch, den ich schwach in der kühlen Luft wahrnehme. Eine beruhigende Mischung aus starker Kiefer und süßem Lavendel. Er berührt auf neblige Weise meine Sinne, ich kann es kaum beschreiben.

Ich wende meinen Blick wieder nach vorne und erschrecke leicht.

Vor mir steht dasselbe kleine Mädchen von vorhin. Wieder in diesem rosa Nachthemd, das im trüben Tageslicht noch niedlicher an ihr aussah.

Aber wie kam sie hierher? Ich hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht, ich sei alleine.

Doch dann höre ich wieder Geräusche. Zwei Stimmen. Ich glaube, es ist ein Mann und eine Frau. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was sie sagen. Sie flüstern so leise und sprechen so ruhig miteinander, dass alles Ohrenspitzen nichts bringt.

Kurz blicke ich zu dem Mädchen vor mir herab. Vorsichtig lugt sie um die Ecke und ihr Blick richtet sich auf ein helles Licht vor uns.

Ich folge ihrem Blick und erkenne nach einer Weile zwei Silhouetten. Tatsächlich muss es sich um eine Frau und einen Mann handeln. Soweit ich es erkennen kann, wirken beide noch recht jung. Aber insgesamt kann ich wieder nicht viel erkennen.

Ich erkenne anhand der weiten, geraden Silhouettenform der Frau, dass sie eine Art Tageskimono tragen muss. Nichts Teures, weil der prächtige Obi an ihrem Rücken fehlt. Eine bestimmte Farbe kann ich nicht erkennen, vermutlich ist er ganz schlicht in einem hellen Weiß- oder Grauton gehalten. Auch erkenne ich in dem hellen Licht kein bestimmtes Muster. Das Gewand wirkt ebenso überschattet wie ihr Gesicht.

Der Mann hingegen wirkt neben ihr wie in einem falschen Bild. Auch an ihm kann ich nicht viel erkennen. Er wirkt insgesamt einfach nur groß, schlank und dunkel. Seine Kleidung scheint schwarz zu sein, bis auf die hohen Handschuhe und Stiefel. Da sie beinahe in das Licht hinter ihnen einfließen, müssen sie weiß sein. Und über seinem Oberkörper scheint irgendein Symbol zu sein, aber ich kann es nicht recht erkennen.

Verwirren tut mich ein wenig, dass der Mann eine Art Mütze trägt. Oder meinetwegen auch eine Kappe, ich erkenne viel zu wenig. Das ärgert mich zunehmenst. Auf jeden Fall hat er diese Kappenmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und zieht sie gerade nochmal ein Stück tiefer, während er sich in einer Abschiedsgeste leicht vor der Frau verbeugt.

Normal müsste sich die Frau, die in ihrem ärmlichen Kimono trotz allem irgendwie elegant auf mich wirkt, jetzt höflich zum Abschied verneigen. Aber seltsamerweise rührt sie sich nicht. Sie bleibt in ihrer aufrechten, geraden Haltung und behält ihren Blick auf den leeren Türrahmen ihr gegenüber gerichtet.

Ein kurzes Glitzern irritiert mich. War es… war es vielleicht möglich, dass die Frau weinte?

Dann endlich wendet sich die Frau ab und tritt auf uns zu. Mir schlägt das Herz auf einmal bis zum Hals und ich hoffe inständig, gleich ihr Gesicht sehen zu können.

Doch stattdessen fließt das grelle Licht in ihrem Rücken weich an ihr vorbei und wieder sehe ich mich gezwungen, die Augen zu schließen und schützend die Arme vor sie zu heben. Und wieder kann ich regelrecht spüren, wie mich dieses gleißende Licht zu überspülen scheint und mich mitreißt.

…

Als ich meine Augen dieses Mal wieder öffne, ist es irgendwie anders. Ich kann es nicht recht beschreiben… Es ist vielmehr ein Gefühl, das mich zu diesem Schluss kommen lässt. Als wäre ich zwar ich, aber nicht in diesem Moment. Wie soll man das erklären?

Ich finde mich rennend wieder. Aber ich scheine mich nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen.

Ich strecke meine Arme weit nach vorne, aber sie erscheinen mir viel zu kurz.

Und dann höre ich wieder diese kindliche Mädchenstimme in meinen Ohren: „Mama!"

Bin das wirklich ich? Ohne Zweifel, ich habe das gesagt. Aber wie…?

Dann passiert etwas.

Die ganze Zeit war ich in einer Art dunklen, schwebenden Umgebung immer nur auf der Stelle gerannt. Mein Ziel: Wieder dieses helle Licht, das durch eine geöffnete Tür scheint. Aber ich erkenne nicht, was dahinter ist, außer Weiß.

Doch dann taucht ein Schatten in diesem Licht auf. Eine Silhouette. Keine Ahnung, woher die gekommen war.

Es ist wieder die Silhouettenform einer Frau, und obwohl sie komplett verändert scheint, weiß ich aus einem ziehenden Gefühl in meiner Herzgegend, dass es dieselbe Frau von zuvor ist. Die Mama des kleinen Mädchens, auf deren kurzen Beinchen ich ins Nichts rannte.

Die Frau wirkt ganz verändert, obwohl sie gänzlich im Schatten liegt. Statt dem Kimono trägt sie nun eine ähnliche schwarze Kleidung wie der Mann, der bei ihr gewesen war. Nur dass sie anstelle einer Hose einen kurzen Rock trägt. Ihre Hände und Füße sind in hohe, weiße Handschuhe und Stiefel gehüllt. Und dieses Mal erkenne ich auch das Symbol, was auch der Mann auf der Brust gehabt hatte: Ein großes „R" in einem kräftigen Rot.

Ich weiß, dass mir das etwas sagt. Ich kenne die Bedeutung dieses Buchstaben. Aber die Worte lassen sich nicht formen. Es ist wie bei einem Blackout, wo man zwar etwas ganz sicher weiß und es einem quasi „auf der Zunge liegt", aber man bekommt es nicht formuliert oder zum Ausdruck gebracht. Eine formlose Gewissheit, die einen fast schon erdrückend umgibt, die man aber dennoch nicht greifen kann.

Ich erkenne jetzt auch etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht der Frau. Sie trägt einen roten Lippenstift, an ihren Ohren schmücken orangene Kugelohrringe. Und ihr langes Haar, was sich mittig in eine Art zweiteilige, lose Zopffrisur geteilt hatte und sich die Haarspitzen nach innen kringelten, ist von einem satten und warmen Violett. Aber so sehr ich mich bemühe, ihre Augen kann ich nicht sehen. Dabei will ich sie sehen. Ich will sie ansehen, so sehr…

„Mama!", kommt es mir wieder mit dieser kindlichen Stimme über die Lippen, und mein Herz zieht sich in einer bösen Vorahnung zusammen.

Ich will zu ihr. Ich will zu „Mama".

Aber so sehr ich auch renne, ich komme ihr nicht näher. Im Gegenteil dazu scheint sie sich eher von mir zu entfernen.

Dann passiert wieder etwas.

Die Frau vor mir, „Mama", lächelt mir zu. Zugleich aber kann ich sehen, wie ihr eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinabläuft.

„Sei stark, Musa-chan. Du wirst einmal richtig stark, ja? Damit ich stolz auf dich sein kann."

Sie entfernt sich langsam aber sicher immer mehr von mir, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie bewegt sich nicht mal. Es ist vielmehr so, als würde das Licht hinter ihr sie ansaugen.

„Weine nicht, Musa-chan. Sei stark, ja?"

„Mama!", rufe ich nun laut und brennende Tränen steigen mir in die Augen. Aber ich will nicht weinen. Ich will sie sehen. Sie soll nicht verschwinden.

„Mama!"

Doch das Licht wird stärker. „Mama" wird gänzlich davon verschluckt und ich höre schallend, wie ich widerstrebend laut schreie. Dann überflutet mich das Licht und ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde rennend ins Nichts fallen. Nur ohne dieses Fallgefühl.

Einen Augenblick später bin ich nicht mehr in dem Haus. Nun stehe ich mit nackten Füßen irgendwo in einer weißen Gegend.

Ein kühler Schmerz in den kleinen Füßchen macht mir bewusst, dass dieses kalte Weiß Schnee war. Er lag mir zu Füßen, die gesamte unendliche Fläche war davon bedeckt. Und es schneite.

Suchend sehe ich mich um. Der sanfte Schneeregen interessiert mich nicht.

Wo ist „Mama"?

Ich gehe ein paar unsichere Schritte. Es ist unsagbar kalt, aber mein Herz scheint mehr zu schmerzen als meine frierenden Füße.

Wieder und wieder rufe ich nach ihr. Hinein in die Stille. Nicht mal ein Echo antwortet mir.

Da ist nichts. Niemand. Ich bin allein.

Mir wird klar: „Mama" hat mich alleingelassen.

Nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich muss sie nur suchen. Das würde sie nie tun.

Doch egal, wie weit ich gehe, ich finde sie nicht. Da ist gar nichts.

„Mama…"

Als würde mir jemand antworten, erscheint auf einmal eine helle Lichtkugel vor mir. Nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt.

Ich schaue genauer hin, in der Hoffnung, „Mama" hätte mich gehört und kommt nun zu mir zurück.

Aber mir wird schnell klar, dass ich vergebens hoffe.

In diesem Licht ist eine Gestalt, aber es ist kein Mensch.

Ist es ein Pokémon?

Das kleine Wesen erinnert mich irgendwie an eine Art Maus mit dem runden Kopf, den kleinen Ohren darauf und dem langen, dünnen Schwanz an einem schmächtigen Körper mit den langen Hinterpfoten. Sein Fell hat einen sanften Rosaton und große, blaue Augen wie der weite Horizont sehen mich neugierig an.

Es kommt mir bekannt vor. Habe ich dieses Pokémon schon mal gesehen? Aber wieder ist da dieses Loch, das mir den Namen des Wesens in meinem Denken verweigert.

„Mama?", höre ich mich unsicher fragen. In dem Moment dreht das Wesen eine kleine Pirouette in der Luft, ehe es davonfliegt.

„Halt, warte! Flieg nicht weg!", höre ich mich ihm hinterherrufen und ich renne ihm so schnell ich kann nach. Doch ich verliere es wieder aus den Augen und Tränen der Verzweiflung kämpfen sich in mir hoch. Bald verwischen sie meine Sicht und ich stolpere ungeschickt in meiner Aufregung über meine eigenen Füße. Unsanft lande ich in dem kalten Schnee und bleibe wieder alleingelassen im weiten Nichts aus Weiß zurück.

Alles schmerzt. Meine Hände, meine Füße. In meinen Augen brennen die Tränen und mein Herz zieht und krampft unerträglich.

Ich kann nicht mehr anders, als bitterlich zu weinen. Wieder und wieder schreie ich all meinen Schmerz und die Trauer hinaus, hören kann mich eh niemand.

Doch dann höre ich auf einmal leises Schneeknirschen vor mir, als jemand auf mich zukommt.

Ich höre es deutlich, rede mir jedoch ein, es mir nur einzubilden.

„Wieso weinst du?", spricht nur kurz darauf jemand zu mir. Und nun blicke ich doch unter Tränen auf.

Vor mir hockt ein Junge. Er hat auffallend gepflegtes Haar in einem perfekt-geraden Scheitelschnitt. Nur eine einzelne, widerspenstige Strähne scheint seinen Platz in der sonst so ordentlichen Frisur nicht zu kennen und liegt ihm unschlüssig im Gesicht. Sein Haar hat eine blauviolette Farbe und fällt ihm locker in den Nacken.

In dem jungen Gesicht erkenne ich weiche, gar sanfte Züge und seine Augen, wie zwei Smaragde, schauen mich in ehrlicher Sorge unverwandt an. Wieso sind mir diese großen Kinderaugen nur so vertraut?

„Bist du hingefallen?", fragt er wieder und ich bemerke, dass ich noch immer im Schnee liege.

Um meinen jämmerlichen Anblick etwas zu beschwichtigen, bemühe ich mich in eine kniende Position. Jedoch schaffe ich es nicht, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören.

„Wieso bist du denn so traurig?", fragt der Junge mir gegenüber nun erneut und mein Herz zieht sich wieder schmerzlich zusammen.

„Mama hat mich verlassen", beginne ich ihm zu antworten. Meine Hände in meinem Schoß zittern, während sie sich in den hellen Stoff meines Mädchenkimonos klammern. Wieso erzähle ich ihm das? Ich verstehe nicht, wie dieser fremde Junge eine solche Vertrautheit auf mich ausüben kann. Aber die Worte verlassen meinen Mund ohne jegliche Zustimmung meines Willens. Irgendwoher weiß ich einfach tief in mir drin, dass dieser Junge mir zuhören wird. „Sie hat mich alleingelassen."

Wir schweigen eine ganze Weile. Nur hin und wieder schluchze ich noch im schweren Kampf gegen die Tränen, die sich nicht zurückdrängen lassen wollten.

Dann irgendwann spricht der Junge wieder.

„Du bist nicht allein."

Fragend blicke ich zu dem Jungen auf. In seinem hübschen Gesicht erkenne ich ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Wie meinst du das?", frage ich zurück. Daraufhin streckt der Junge seinen Arm aus und deutet an mir vorbei, ohne was zu sagen.

Verwirrt blicke ich über meine Schulter… und meine Augen weiten sich überrascht.

Um mich herum haben sich wie aus dem Nichts einige Pokémon versammelt, von denen ich auf Anhieb die Namen weiß: Smogmog, Sarzenia und Woingenau. Sie stehen nah bei mir und blicken mich aus freundlichen Augen an. Und sofort sind sie mir ähnlich vertraut, wie dieser fremde Junge.

Über meine linke Schulter schleicht sich ein großer, lilaner Kopf und reibt sanft gegen meine Wange. Das Schlangen-Pokémon will mich anscheinend trösten. Es ist Arbok.

Und dann spüre ich etwas Warmes auf meinem Schoß. Als ich hinunterschaue, erkenne ich ein helles, weiches Bündel mit aufmerksam gespitzten Katzenohren. Blaue Augen blicken mit einem Lächeln zu mir auf und ein leises „Nya" raunt mir entgegen.

Mauzi.

Wieder kommen mir die Tränen, als ich all diese Pokémon bei mir sehe. Sie strahlen alle eine solche Wärme aus und eine tröstende Vertrautheit.

Mit einem lauten Schluchzen werfe ich mich dem Jungen an die Brust. Ungehalten weine ich in den blauen Stoff seines Kindersackos, wobei mich die grüne, altmoderne Rüschenkrawatte etwas an der Wange kitzelt.

Mir wird angenehm warm, als der Junge sich daraufhin zu mir in den Schnee kniet und seine Arme sanft um mich legt. Tröstend streichelt er mir wieder und wieder über den Kopf.

„Siehst du? Du bist nicht allein."

…

Diese Worte waren das Letzte, was ich hörte, während ich mich in meinem eigenen Schluchzen verlor… 

Etwas kitzelt meine Nase. Und nach einer Weile kann ich es nicht mehr ignorieren.

Meine Lider fühlen sich schwer an, als ich blinzelnd die Augen öffne und als erstes das dunkle Holz über mir erkenne. Ein schwerfälliger Blick zur Seite lässt mich erkennen, dass es die warmen Sonnenstrahlen waren, die fröhlich durch ein gilbes Fenster tänzelten und mich geweckt hatten.

Es braucht ein wenig, bis ich meine Gedanken einigermaßen geordnet hatte und begriff, wo ich mich befand. Ich richte mich in meinem Futon auf, was mir seltsam schwer fällt, und reibe mir massierend die Schläfen, während ich starr auf meine Decke schaue.

Ein Traum… Ich habe also seit Langem mal wieder von meiner Vergangenheit geträumt.

Wirre Bilder, die ich selbst nicht richtig ordnen kann und die in meiner benebelten Erinnerung bereits wieder zu verschwimmen beginnen. Aber ich weiß um ihre Bedeutung.

Meine Mutter verschwand vor vielen Jahren ganz plötzlich von Zuhause. Sie hatte mir nicht gesagt, wieso sie fortging. Aber vielleicht dachte sie nur, ich wäre noch zu jung, um es zu verstehen. Immerhin, wie alt war ich damals? Drei, fünf? Viel älter konnte ich nicht gewesen sein, daran würde ich mich gewiss erinnern.

Mittlerweile weiß ich, wieso sie gegangen war. Meine Mutter war eine hoch angesehene Spezialagentin von Team Rocket mit dem Ziel, Mew zu finden und einzufangen. Ein Vorbild für alle Mitglieder der Organisation. Bis irgendwann jedes Lebenszeichen von ihr fehlte.

Angeblich weiß niemand, ob sie noch lebt. Und was ich selbst darüber denken soll… ich weiß es, ehrlich gesagt, selbst nicht so recht.

_Ich war einsam…_, denke ich still bei mir. Ja, nach diesem Traum kann ich es wohl nicht mehr abstreiten.

Aber irgendwie habe ich es trotzdem zu etwas gebracht!

_Naja, mehr oder weniger zumindest._, korrigiere ich mich in Gedanken selbst.

„Ah, Musashi!"

Eine fröhliche Männerstimme unterbricht meine stillen Gedanken. Und in der Tat, diese Stimme ist mir tatsächlich äußerst vertraut.

Ich blicke zu dem jungen Mann herüber, der unweit von meinem improvisierten Nachtlager auf dem Holzdielenboden dieser Zufallshütte lächelnd zu mir herüberblickt. Smaragdgrüne Augen strahlen mir voller Lebensfreude entgegen und holen auch meine letzten, verworrenen Gedanken aus meiner Traumwelt zurück in die Realität. Das blauviolette Haar hatte er zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, während er sich wohl gerade mit irgendwelchen Hausarbeiten beschäftigte.

„Ohayou", gebe ich brummelnd zur Antwort, während ich mir übers Haar fahre, um mögliche Unordentlichkeiten meiner Frisur flüchtig zu ordnen. „Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Öhm… es dürfte mittlerweile schon gegen eins sein."

„WAS?" Bei dieser Zeitnennung stechen mir gefühlt hundert Bibor in meinen Allerwertesten und ich springe erschrocken von meinem Schlafplatz auf. „Schon so spät? Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt, verdammt nochmal?"

„Komm wieder runter…", versucht er mich zu beschwichtigen. Doch auf viel mehr achte ich fürs Erste nicht mehr. Meine sieben Sachen zusammenzutragen und mich meiner Uniform zu vervollständigen hat erst mal oberste Priorität! Noch schnell kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um den letzten Schlaf zu vertreiben, dann erst wende ich mich wieder zähneputzend an meinen Partner.

„Wöör hahän gnaie Schaid schu vääschändn!"

Zur Antwort erhalte ich ein Seufzen, ehe ich Kojiro in die integrierte, schlichte Küche folge.

„Werd erstmal fertig. So verstehe ich kein Wort."

Grummelnd kann ich darauf nur mit den Augen rollen. Also erst einmal die Morgenhygiene beenden, ehe ich meinem Stress Freiraum gewähren kann.

Doch viel Schonfrist gebe ich meinem Partner nicht. Nur wenige Minuten später ist das Morgenritual abgeschlossen und er wird mir jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, wieso zum Hoothoot er mich nicht geweckt hat.

„Wir hatten gestern einen harten Tag. Und sanfter gelandet sind wir auch schon mal", beginnt Kojiro zu erklären, während er unseren Gaskocher bedient. Ich erwische mich für kurz bei dem Gedanken, was er überhaupt darauf kochen wollte. Hatten wir nicht all unsere Vorräte schon vor Tagen aufgebraucht? „Und nachdem es dir gestern Abend deswegen nicht so wirklich gut ging, haben Mauzi und ich beschlossen, dich einfach ausschlafen zu lassen."

„Nett gemeint von euch, aber die Knirpse warten nicht, bis wir unsere Ärsche hochgekriegt haben. Wir dürfen Pikachu nicht aus den Augen verlieren, ganz egal, wie mies es uns geht!"

„Darüber brauchen wir uns vorerst wohl keine Sorgen zu machen." Skeptisch nehme ich wahr, dass mein Partner ein gelassenes Lächeln aufsetzte. Den seine Sorglosigkeit hätte ich manchmal wirklich gerne. Obwohl… nein, lieber doch nicht. „Der Knirps hat heute wieder einen Arenakampf, schon vergessen? Mauzi behält die Lage schon im Auge, aber vermutlich ziehen die Kids erst morgen weiter. Also kein Grund, sich unnötig zu stressen."

„Aber auch kein Grund, sich auf die faule Haut zu legen", korrigiere ich ihn belehrend. „Dann sollten wir die Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen. Unsere Vorräte sind aufgebraucht, nicht wahr? Also sollten wir uns lieber mal in der Stadt umsehen, was wir so auftreiben können. Wer weiß, wann die Knirpse uns die nächste Verschnaufpause gönnen werden."

„Schon erledigt."

Ich glaube, mich verhört zu haben. Und ich bin sicher, dass man mir die Verwirrung in diesem Moment auch ansehen kann. Zum Glück ist Kojiro der dämliche Gaskocher gerade wichtiger.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ich habe das bereits erledigt. Ich war recht früh wach und da du noch friedlich geschlafen hast, dachte ich, nutze ich die Zeit sinnvoll ohne dich zu wecken und kümmere mich da schon mal drum."

Ah, jetzt ergibt das Ganze auch einen Sinn. Deswegen also der Gaskocher. Das bedeutet dann wohl: Endlich wieder ein warmes Essen! Juppie!

Aber trotzdem…

„Du hättest mich trotzdem wecken können. Jetzt steh ich wieder als die Blöde da, die sich nicht kümmert und Andere für sich schuften lässt und…"

„Musa-chan", unterbricht er mich mit fester Stimme, ohne sie zu erheben und ich merke schlagartig, wie mir die Hitze in die Wangen schießt, als er mich mit meinem Kosenamen anspricht. Die Tatsache, dass er sich ausgerechnet jetzt, in diesem peinlichen Moment, wieder zu mir umdreht, macht es keinen Deut besser.

Mit sanftem Druck spüre ich seine Hände beruhigend auf meinen Schultern liegend, während ich tatsächlich schweige. Ich kann einfach nicht widersprechen, wenn mich seine sanften Augen so in ihren Bann ziehen.

„Das ist schon okay. Niemand macht dir für etwas Vorwürfe, was Mauzi und ich zu deinem Wohl entschieden haben. Du musst nicht immer alles allein tragen. Du bist schließlich nicht allein."

Das waren sie… Dieselben Worte, die er auch in meinem Traum zu mir gesagt hatte. Wenn auch ein wenig abgewandelt. Aber die Bedeutung war dieselbe. Konnte das sein?

„Ich… bin nicht… allein?", wiederhole ich die Worte irritiert und bemerke erst gar nicht, dass ich sie laut gesprochen habe. Zum Glück geht Kojiro auf meine verwirrte Wiederholung nicht weiter ein. Er nickt daraufhin nur kurz, dann wendet er sich wieder seinen Kochvorbereitungen zu.

„Das vergisst du hin und wieder gerne mal. Übrigens habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir unseren Pokémon auch mal diese seltene Gelegenheit gönnen sollten. Ich habe Arbok und Woingenau aus ihren Pokébällen gelassen. Wenn du sie also suchst, sie sind draußen im Garten und erholen sich an der frischen Luft."

Arbok und Woingenau? Ja richtig, meine Pokémon-Partner. An die hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht.

Automatisch sehe ich hinüber zu dem alten Holztisch, dessen Balance wir durch alte Zeitungen unter einem der Tischbeine wiederherstellen mussten. Dort hatten wir gestern unsere Pokébälle abgelegt, ehe wir uns schlafengelegt hatten.

Wieder erinnere ich mich an meinen Traum. Unsere Pokémon waren auch dort drin vorgekommen. Sie waren bei mir, als ich mich einsam fühlte. Ebenso wie Kojiro es gewesen war.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein bei dieser Erinnerung, muss ich doch lächeln.

„Typisch du. Aber du hast recht", sage ich an Kojiro gewandt, ehe ich auch schon auf die Schiebetür mit dem eingeschlagenen Glas zugehe, die hinaus zu besagtem Garten führte. „Ich schaue mal nach ihnen. Arigatou."

Ich bemerke noch in der splitternen Fensterspiegelung der Tür, wie sich Kojiro irritiert nach mir umblickt und kurz überlege ich, ob ich mein „Danke" zurücknehmen sollte. Aber war ja nun eh zu spät, was soll's. 

Kaum habe ich die morsche Tür mit einem gequälten Quietschen aufgeschoben, als mich auch schon die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen direkt treffen. Der laue Wind erscheint mir erfrischend klar und ich bin froh, nicht länger in diesem wirren Traum zu wandeln.

Lange muss ich nicht nach unseren Pokémon suchen. Sie haben sich an dem kleinen Teich niedergelassen, der so ziemlich das einzig Frische an dieser abfallenden Hütte zu sein scheint. Ein schönes Plätzchen zum Erholen, wie ich zugeben muss.

Als ich mich schließlich zwischen Arbok und Smogmog an das flache Grasufer setze, sehen die döseligen Pokémon zu mir auf. Das lilane Schlangenwesen gähnt einmal herzhaft, ehe es sich weiter in meine Richtung streckt und schließlich den großen Kopf in dem majestätischen Kragen auf meinen Schoß legt.

Sanft streichel ich ihm über den glatten Kopf, woraufhin es zufrieden züngelt.

„Weißt du, Arbok, es ist schon seltsam. Manchmal erscheint mir meine Vergangenheit so weit weg. Dabei begleitet sie mich immerzu", beginne ich zu erzählen, ohne mit den Streicheleinheiten aufzuhören. Mein treuer Pokémon-Partner züngelt erneut mit einem leisen Zischgeräusch, als würde es mir antworten. „Ich habe mich damals wohl echt einsam gefühlt."

Jetzt schaut es mich doch aus seinen großen, aufmerksamen Augen an. Dann stupst es leicht gegen mein Kinn und ich muss lachen.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Mir geht es gut. Immerhin…" In meiner kurzen Pause lehne ich meinen Kopf gegen die Stirn der Kobra. Ich schließe die Augen, während ich die Wärme um mich herum intensiv wahrnehme. So warm und vertraut, und vor allem so real; es fühlt sich gut an. „Ich bin nicht mehr allein, nicht wahr?"

Das Schlangen-Pokémon gibt ein bestätigendes „Arbok" von sich, ehe es erneut stupst. Sein anschließendes Züngeln an meinem Kinn bringt mich zum Lachen, weil es so sehr kitzelt. Aber selbst das tut lustigerweise unheimlich gut.

Zugegeben, der Traum hatte mich wohl etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, aber Kojiro hatte recht: Ich bin nicht allein. Und dafür bin ich dankbar.

Ja doch, im Ernst: Ich bin von Herzen dankbar, nicht mehr allein zu sein.


End file.
